Out of Control - LEGO Avengers: Assemble (S1:E5)
Basic Info Out of Control '''is the fifth episode in season one of LEGO Avengers: Assemble. It aired on June 5, 2018. Plot The Avengers are sent on a mission to capture their former friend. Script '''Scene 1 Steve, Tony, Scott, Hope, and Thor sit in a coffee shop. Thor is wearing a cap to hide his identity. The rest of the group have secret identities. Scott: This is nice. Ever since we became a team we’ve been too busy fighting villains to have some chill time. Steve: Chill time? Tony: Relaxation time. Hope: Wait, so you’re from the 1900’s, right? Steve: Sure am. Hope: Okay. I saw you on the news, but I didn’t have time to start a fan club. Steve: Hmm. You’re the first person I know that hasn’t. Tony snorts. Tony: Get over yourself, Captain America. Steve: Says the billionaire who spends his time making a metal armor set. Tony: And a new quinjet. Thor: It’s about time. Someone turns the volume up on the TV in the shop, watching it with wide eyes. The Avengers look over. Channel 99 News Station: Breaking news! This just in, house completely destroyed by out of control green monster! Hope: Oh my… Steve: I don’t know about you guys, but I only know one out of control green monster. Scene 2 The Avengers come down the elevator and into the control center as the security AI scans them. AI: Welcome N-002. Welcome N-003. Welcome N-004. Beep Beep Beep. Hope: It’s done that every time I’ve come here! Steve: I don’t see why we even have this thing. Tony: New entry. Hope Van Dyne, number six. You’re good now Hope. Hope walks through the sensor again. AI: Welcome N-006. Tony walks behind Hope. AI: Welcome N-001. The giant screen on the control center wall comes to live, showing the face of Nick Fury. Nick Fury: Any of y’all know what this is about? The live footage of the damage is playing behind Fury’s agitated face. Tony: It seems as if Bruce has gotten a little out of hand. Fury: Tell me, why is an Avenger out there doing the opposite of what this team was made to do? And who is woman standing here? Steve: Dr. Banner left the Avengers. We haven’t heard from him sense then. This is Hope Van Dyne, one of Scott’s friends. Scott: The Wasp. Fury: It sure seems like a lot has happened in this team since we last spoke. From now on, I expect S.H.I.E.L.D. to be updated on the status of the Avengers so something out of hand like this doesn’t happen. Steve: Fine. We’ll get right on the Hulk situation. Nick Fury: Very well. The screen went back to the idle image of a red A spinning around. Steve sighs. Steve: So where do we start? Scott: I don’t know. I mean, Hulk could be anywhere right now. Hope: It can’t be too hard to find a green giant. Scott: You’d be surprised. Steve: Do you guys know where he went when he left the team? Scott: No. He just disappeared. Hope: But what if he’s not somewhere new? What about his past. Where was he before he joined the team? Who were his friends? Tony: Rick Jones. Scott: Hmm? Tony: Rick Jones. He’s a teenager that Bruce saved from the gamma blast that went off, the one that hit him instead. Hope: You mean the blast wasn’t supposed to hit Bruce. Tony: No. It wasn’t supposed to hit anyone. Rick was passing through because someone dared him too. Bruce saw him at the last minute and got him into the protective zone, but he couldn’t do the same for himself. Rick stuck with Hulk afterward, feeling responsible. Scott: Great. Let’s contact him. Steve: Hold up. We don’t know this guy. We can’t just include him in an operation. Tony: Chill out Mr. Secretive, we’re not going to share our deep, dark secrets with him. We’re just going to get help from him. Steve: No. Scott: Sorry Steve, but Tony’s right. Steve: We don’t even know if this kid can help us. We’re not doing this. Tony: Do you have a better idea, Rogers? Scene 3 Tony, Scott, Thor, and Hope walk into the park, wearing casual clothes. Steve trails behind them. Tony approaches a teenager with dark shades sitting on a bench. Rick Jones: Tony Stark. Now, what would a billionaire want with a kid like me? Tony Stark: Did you see the news broadcast? The one about Banner? Rick: Of course I saw it. But he’s an Avenger now. Which means you have him under control, right? Tony: Not exactly. Rick sits up. Rick: What do you mean, ‘not exactly’? Tony: Well, Banner sort of, uh, left the team. Rick: So he’s just running around wild?! Tony: Yes… he is. Rick: You guys were supposed to protect him! Now, he’s running wild, a danger to other people and himself! The first chance that anyone gets, they will kill Bruce! Tony: Which is why we need your help. We need to find him and we thought that if anyone knows where he could be, you do. Rick: I have some ideas. Scott: Alright then. Let’s go. Scene 4 Rick Jones: He has to be here. Wasp: That’s what you said the last few caves we’ve looked in. The Avengers, accompanied by Rick Jones, search abandoned caves. Rick: This one’s different. Bruce and I used this place as a safe house for a whole city one time when we had to evacuate the citizens before a bomb went off. Thankfully, we stopped the bomb, so it didn’t end up hurting anyone. Captain America smiles sadly. Thor: Everything alright Cap? Captain America: It’s nothing, just Rick Jones here reminds me of… someone I used to know… Rick walks inside and hears a roar. Hulk charges. Rick: He’s in here all right. Ant-Man: Then use your… thing. Rick shoots Hulk with a giant cannon of energy. Hulk is pushed back by the blast. He becomes shorter and less green for a few seconds before letting out another roar and growing back into the green monster. Rick: It’s not working. Iron Man: That’s just great. You might want to move back now. Iron Man flies toward Hulk as Rick ran out of the cave, shaking his gun and trying to figure out what was wrong with it. Captain America retrieves his shield and follows below Iron Man. Thor spins his hammer and flies beside Iron Man. Ant-Man and Wasp press the button on their belts and disappear from sight. Hulk punches Iron-Man will full force and grabs Thor’s free arm. He uses it to spin Thor around and send him flying into Captain America. They fall back against the wall of the cave. Hulk sees Ant-Man crawling up his arm and grabs him. He plucks Ant-Man to the ground. The Wasp grows back to normal size and punches Hulk. He shakes his head and slams Wasp to the ground. Hulk does his signature move and repetitively slams Wasp against the ground. Rick enter the cave cautiously. Rick: Bruce? It’s me. Remember me? Rick Jones? Your friend? Hulk lets out another roar. Rick: So, I’m just going to come over here and get my now unconscious superhero back. Rick slowly moves closer to Wasp. Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, and Ant-Man get to their feet and watch Rick from behind. Rick: That’s it… good Hulk. Hulk slams his fist into the ground in front of Rick. Rick: Okay. I’m going to back up now. Thor: Nothing we do is working against him. He truly is out of control. Iron Man: Then maybe we don’t try to control him. I installed an Enhanced Combat mode into my suit when I made it. Ant-Man: And you haven’t used it yet?! Iron Man: It’s not what you think. It’s basically an insta-kill weapon. Rick: No way. Captain America: Yeah, Rick is right. Absolutely not. Our mission is to tame Hulk. Not kill him! Rick: We came here to save him! Iron Man: Yes, but if we can’t save him he’ll hurt countless people. Thor: I realize it may not be preferable, but this may be the only way to stop Hulk. Captain America: There’s always another way. Iron Man: Maybe that was relevant during World War II, but not here! Captain America: What’s the difference. Thor: Were there giant green monsters in World War II? Ant-Man: Guys, this used to be our teammate! Iron Man: Does he look like he’s on our team? Thor: I’m sorry Banner. Fire it Tony. Iron Man opens up a control panel in his suit arm. He flicks the switch for Enhanced Combat to ON. He aims his palm at Hulk and lets a red beam out. It hits Hulk in the chest. Scene 5 Hulk drops to one knee, clenching his chest. He roars as he rears back and lets out whatever was forming inside him. It hits the cave roof and walls. They start to cave in. Ant-Man runs in and grabs Wasp. He presses the button on her belt and shrinks her down. He grabs her and jumps out of the rubble in time and watches it fall on Hulk. The Avengers stand silently for a moment, panting. Then Hulk jumps out of the rubble and bounds away. Captain America: What was that?! I know that I have not been established as the leader, but this is still a team! Which means everything we do, we need to agree on! Tony, you had no right to fire that thing! And Thor, you had no right to order him to do so! Rick: You could have just killed my best friend! When you said find him, Stark, I had no idea that meant find him and kill him! Ant-Man: Uh, guys. Can we talk about this later? Hulk is gone now. We need to find him while he is weak. Rick: Ant-Man’s right. Let’s go. Scene 6 A mysterious man watches Hulk through a periscope underwater. Mysterious Man: Who is this intruder? The man jumps out onto the dock from the water. Man: I am Namor the Sub-Mariner and this is my territory! Hulk jumps onto the dock and roars. He punches the Sub-Mariner back into the water. The Sub-Mariner leaps back out, enraged. He starts attacking Hulk. He ducks Hulk’s next punch and leaps onto Hulk and starts to attack his face. Hulk roars and smashes the Sub-Mariner to the ground. Scene 7 Rick: Hear that? Hulk is near. Ant-Man: Great. Let’s turn him back to normal and get out of here. Thor: How do you suggest doing that? Ant-Man: I don’t know, improv? Iron Man: Uh, guys? That does not look like Hulk. Thor: He doesn’t look very friendly either. A man stands before them, blocking their path. Captain America, standing behind Iron Man, Thor, and Ant-Man, gasps. Rick looks over at Captain America standing beside him. Rick: What is it? Captain America: Nothing. This guy justs looks familiar. Ant-Man: Uh, what do we do? Attack? The man: I am Namor the Sub-Mariner, and you are in my territory. Prepare to die. Iron Man: Yep. Definitely attack. Captain America: Wait, no! Iron Man, Thor, and Ant-Man charge the Sub-Mariner. The Sub-Mariner dodges Ant-Man's punch and counter punches him back. Ant-Man slides along the dock. A loud roar is heard as Hulk slams down onto the dock and grabs Thor out of the air. He raises Thor up into the air, but drops him down when Iron Man blasts his arm. Hulk roars and bounds toward Iron Man. Iron Man flies toward Captain America. Captain America justs stands there, gaping at the Sub-Mariner. Iron Man: Well I guess I’m not getting any help from you. Iron Man quickly turns around and blasts Hulk in the face. The blasts hits his eyes and he flails his arms. He hits Rick Jones and sends him flying. Iron Man hits him again. Hulk gives one last roar before bounding away. The Sub-Mariner sneaks up behind Iron Man and knocks him out. Sub-Mariner: I should never have trusted that monster. His hatred towards The Avengers was just too good to waste. Ah, Captain America. You are the only one left conscious. Cap: Namor. It’s really you. Sub-Mariner: Of course it’s me, idiot. Now you will all die. Cap: You don’t remember me, Namor? Captain America takes off his cowell. Namor: Steve Rogers? But how? Steve: Have you not read the news. Namor: I live under the water. So, no. Steve: Look, I don’t know what happened to you. What made you become a criminal. But I know the real you. My war comrade. Always fighting for what was right. The Sub-Mariner sighs. Namor: Your team works badly together. They let anger get to them. They are out of control! I will let your team live, but next time one of them crosses my path… The Sub-Mariner draws an imaginary line across his throat. Scene 8 Tony: Hulk is fine, okay? Steve: Yeah, no thanks you! But what if he wasn’t? Rick: You used insta-kill on him! Thor: It was the only way! Scott: Hulk is still roaming free. What are we going to say to Nick Fury? The Avengers and Rick Jones sit at the control center table. The giant monitor beeps and the idle image of the A disappears. Thor: Speaking of the devil. Tony taps a button on one of the computers. Tony: Hey, Director. So, we didn’t exactly retrieve Hulk, but… Nick Fury: Well that’s just great. And you have another guest in your headquarters, I see. We will need to have a chat soon. But that’s besides the point. There are more urgent matters we need you to attend to. Thor: Like what? Nick Fury: It’s Loki. He broke out of prison. Category:TV show episodes Category:LEGO Avengers: Assemble